Some known engine-driven generators include a generator unit provided on one side of an engine in direct coupling with a crankshaft of the engine, and a fuel tank disposed on an opposite side of the engine. A typical example of such known engine-driven generators is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (JP-A) No. 59-15633. The engine-driven generators are generally equipped with an inverter by means of which direct-current (DC) electric power generated by the generator unit is converted into alternating-current (AC) electric power. Furthermore, the engine-driven generators include a cooling fan provided coaxially with the engine crankshaft for cooling the inverter, the engine, etc.
In the ordinary engine-driven generators, the inverter is located at a position facing the cooling fan for the purpose of cooling the inverter by the cooling fan. In other words, the engine, the generator unit, the fuel tank, the cooling fan and the inverter are arranged in the same direction. With this arrangement, a size or dimension of the engine-driven generator in a direction along the crankshaft is relatively large, which will hinder down-sizing of the engine-driven generator.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an engine-driven generator which is capable of achieving down-sizing of the engine-driven generator while securing sufficient cooling of an inverter.